Meeting Ones Self
by Angel Toast
Summary: I'm gonna need some people to review if i'm gonna continue... well that and i've got writer's block!^ ^;;;; never the less, if i get at least 2 more people who want to read the rest i will continue!
1. Forseen

Guess who doesn't own any of the characters accept for the ones she makes up in her own pathetic mind? Me!!! That's my disclaimer.. whether you like it or not! 

****************************************************.

"Serena!" Rei called out behind her friend. Serena had just gotten done having a triple scoop of double chocolate fudge ice cream at the arcade and was obviously not her normal state of mind, so it took a couple yells before Rei impacted Serena enough for her to turn around. 

"What Rei? I'm already late for a date with Darien." Serena said smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. She had that gleam in her eye. That gleam that kind of made people sick because it meant she was so in love with some one that they were all she thought about. 

"Whatever, Serena, you're just gonna have to cancel it. I was consulting the great fire about some dreams I've been having lately and the results I got didn't look to good. I'm calling a scouts meeting. Bring Lita and Mina to the temple in half an hour. And don't forget Darien, we might need his help," and with that she left. Probably to avoid any wail Serena might send her way. 

"So unfair! The one time I finally get Darien alone without that little spore getting in my way and I have to save the world! AGAIN!" With her head drooped done and the merry skip absent from her step, she went in search of her friends. She turned the corner when she noticed Lita walking her way. "Lita!" 

"Oh hey Serena! I thought you had a big date today with Darien?" 

"I did, well before Rei called a meeting. She wants you to meet her at the temple in half an hour. And if you see anyone else tell them the same thing." Serena said continuing here depressed walk past Lita and down the sidewalk. 

"Did she at least say what it was about? What's gotten into her?" Lita questioned herself, before continuing her walk down the sidewalk. 

Meanwhile across town….

"Mika, you were right this is the right town. I am sure of it." A tall brunette said as she walked hand in hand with a medium height blonde. Each was wearing low cut dresses that ended at their ankles in a flowing mass of material. 

"I hope you're right Leanne. Our world can't afford another near miss." The blonde said, a sudden sadness taking over her. 

"That's why this is the one. Can't you feel it? Sailor Moon I here. I know it and once we find her she will have to fulfill her destiny and become the new ruler of the Dark World." Leanne said smiling, causing the blonde to smile as well. 

"Do not say anymore my love. We do not know the capabilities of these people." 

"Of course we do. They are the same as us, in many ways." Leanne said with a smile. 

Serena was absently making her way to Darien's apartment building when she bumped into Leanne. 

"Oh, I am so dreadfully sor--! Lita! I thought I told you to gather the others for our meeting?" Serena said staring at her fellow scout member. What was going on? She could have sworn Lita went into the opposite direction. 

"Lita? Who's Lita? Is that you Selena? You trickster, you. When did you dye your hair blonde? We've only had enough time to unpack, but wait no your eyes are a different color. I am not Lita, my name is Leanne and we have obviously confused each other for some one else. We're new to Juuban. This is my cousin, Mika." Leanne offered noticing the uncanny resemblance between Selena and Serena. 

"Strange you too look like one of my friends. My name is Serena. And I really must be going." And with that she hurried off. 

"Well it looks like we didn't have to search very long." Leanne said with a smile as both her and Mika vanished into thin air. 

A little while later….

"I swear they looked just like you, Lita and Mina." Serena said anguished. She felt that no one believed her. Even her own boy friend looked at her oddly when she told them of the two girls. 

"It's not that we don't believe you Serena, but me and Mina having evil twin sisters who are working for the Dark Kingdom and are here to take over the world and steal peoples energy, is a little farfetched." Lita said out of breath. 

"Well it is possible…" Ami drawled in. 

"Very much so." Darien thought he would input. "Besides with some of the stuff we've come up against, this would be like a walk in the park." 

"Oh shut up Darien! Serena this is just another one of your wild fantasies. I bet you made the whole thing up. And the real reason we are here is to discuss the onset of danger from the real Dark kingdom. I have been having weird dreams lately where Rini and Serena disappear and are replaced by some girl that looks like Serena but with black hair. I consulted the great fire and I got really dark vibes. Now whatever it is it isn't going to come in the form of evil twin sisters." Rei finished angrily. 

"And how can you be so sure?" A new voice inputted from the shadows. 

"Who's There?" Mina asked as everyone jumped to their guards. 

"Just me, Relax everyone." Sailor Pluto said as she entered from a darkened corner. "I too am experiencing similar nightmares accept there do hold some water." 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rei asked. 

"You are not ready to hear it because you will not believe it. But when the time comes, trust me, you will be willing to listen. Expect anything, and stop shooting down what might truly be what is happening, even if it comes from an unlikely source." Sailor Pluto said, with a wink at Serena, before disappearing into nothingness. 

"HA!" was all Serena said. 

"Shut up!" Rei replied. 

"Uh Rei?" Chad said knocking on her door. 

"Yeah Chad what is it? Can't you see we're busy?" 

"Not really the doors closed. Ami's here to talk to you about some homework assigment. She's waiting out on the pathway for you. 

"Chad you nutball, Ami's in here with us." Rei said looking at Ami oddly. 

"Well then it's her evil twin sister. Anyways she's waiting to talk to you." He said as he left. How ironic that he should choose those words. 

"Serena, I hate to admit it but something really isn't right here, and you may have been right. Ami you stay here. Lita and mina you guys better stay too. Darien Serena, you guys come with me." Rei ordered as she left her room. 

They walked down a couple hall ways and foyers until they found themselves out on the pathway. Ami was standing before them with her back to them. 

"Rei, Darien, and Serena." She drawled out as she turned around. "I'm not surprised, trust me. You are invited to visit with Sailor Dark Moon in the Crystal Taverns just outside of the city limits. I trust you know how to get there, seeing as how your natives. Show up at midnight and fulfill your destiny or don't and end the world. The choice is yours, although I already know what choice you will make." She bowed down to them and vanished into thin air, just like Sailor Pluto had moments before. 

"What the heck is goin on here?! That looked just like Ami! And who the hell is this Sailor Dark Moon?" Rei asked confused. 

"Fulfill our destiny?" Darien asked looking down into Serena's deep blue eyes. "But my destiny is to spend the rest of my life with you on the moon." 

"End the world. Man, for once I wish I wasn't right." Serena said looking at the ground, pondering something. 

"Well lets go tell the others. Maybe Ami can make some sense of this mess." 

Later that day….

"She looked exactly like me, Rei?" Ami asked. 

"Exactly, her eyes may have been a different color. But that's not the point, the point is do we go and meet this new challenge or do we stay?" 

"Well, I think that if it means the fate of Earth than we really have no choice. We must go and protect love and enforce justice. We are the Sailor Scouts. And we will defend all that we know and that we will know in the future!" Serena said striking a few poses. "It's already five o'clock, seven hours until we meet this copycat and her gang. What do you guys say we go to the arcade and bug Andrew for a bit?" 

They all agreed they needed something to take their minds off these twins. So they marched down to the arcade had some pizza, and even smiled every now and then. But their minds never strayed to far from Sailor Dark Moon. 

"What do we tell your mom?" Lita asked Serena. Serena's parents were really the only ones who actually noticed their daughters absence. 

"I'll tell her I am sleeping over at your house Lita!" 

"What about Rini? You think we should let her in on this?" Ami asked. She suddenly made everyone realize that the little girl had been absent all morning and afternoon. 

"She doesn't need to know. She's out shopping with my mother right now. The less people involved the better. I don't think I could take it if one of you were to be hurt, when it's obvious that all they want is me. That's why I didn't want Neptune or Uranus in on this either." Serena said, looking at the slice of pizza in her hand but not eating it. 

"Serena, you know for a fact that we go to protect not only you but the safety of the world. And they didn't say anything about you being the reason they were here." Darien said kissing the top of Serena's forehead. 

"I know that… but I just have this feeling that this isn't going to be as easy as you originally thought.." Serena said a single tear rolling down her cheek. 


	2. Meetings and Challenges

They were of course early. That the way Ami had wanted it. They were at the Crystal Taverns half an hour early which gave them time to scope out the area and to come to terms with their fears.

"Well we're here, no one else is, maybe we should leave!" Serena said turning around and walking away. She was abruptly grabbed by her sleeve and forcefully yanked back.

"I don't think so." Rei said dragging her back. Suddenly before them was a spiraling mass of purple smoke that grew larger and larger with each rotation. A funnel began to form as this smoke reach out to the ground.

"This doesn't seem good! What is it Ami?" Lita yelled, shielding her eyes from the upkicked dust.

"My computer seems to not be functioning at its optimum level. I think this is a large cloud of smoke that emits EMP charges. That would explain my computer's failure. But that's all the information I can offer you!" Ami said nearly being blown off her feet.

"Did you check the batteries?" Mina screamed grabbing onto a large stone.

"MINA! This is no time for jokes!" Darien said holding Serena as close as he could without having them both being blown away. And as suddenly as it had started, the cloud disappeared. In it's place stood 5 silhouettes of young women who were walking towards Serena and the gang.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Rei screamed out to them already taking up her defensive guard.

"Quiet now Mars, the walls are made of crystal. If you scream to loud they will emit a high pitched ring that will leave us all deaf." One of the girls said stepping forward. She looked exactly like Sailor Mars. Her eyes were a different color and shape and her fuku was different but there was an almost identical likeness to them.

"Holy Shit!" Ami said, which caused a few of them to gasp, as she came face to face with her twin. Mina and Lita both gasped when they saw their "twins." But it was Serena, who couldn't seem to react at all, when she found herself face to face with the mirror image of herself. The only difference being that this girl had pitch black, midnight hair, quite like Darien's.

"Serena." Was all the girl said. She reached out a hand to touch the Serena's face. Most likely to check to see if she were real. When her hand touched flesh, she pulled back as if she were burned.

"Serena, what the hell is going on here?!" Darien asked, looking from one girl to the next.

"Oh come now Darien, haven't you figured it out?" A new voice asked. Stepping out of the still lingering dust was a man who resembled Darien in every way accept his hair was blue. "We are you of course."

"I don't believe you." Serena said circling her counterpart.

"Do you have reason to not believe him?" The Serena-look-alike questioned.

"Start from the beginning, maybe they'll get it then." Ami's twin said retreating to the Serena who was obviously their leader. The others soon followed. 

"Gather round children I have a story to tell you, one that tells of life, death, and suffering. Not to mention love and hate and injustice. This of course would be the story of our lives. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. No, I think I will save that till after the story. Yes that would be wise." The leader stated loudly. "You of course know of your life previous to the ones you have now. The ones on the moon. Now don't go playing dumb, there's no use trying to hide it. Like Dar-- like he said, we are you. When Beryl attacked the earth, you were all killed, and you knew that. But Queen Serenity willed you back to life, to be reborn in the future. But of course you could not go on living with all the soul you had once before, so she made you be reborn with only part of your souls intact. Leaving behind just enough to not be noticed or missed. That is why you do not have all of your memories. That is why you were not reborn with the same princess and prince air you had on the moon. That is how we were made.

"When a person dies, their souls are judged for a short period of time, and while the person waits they are sent to a waiting room type place. When Queen Serenity resurrected you all, and pieces of you were left behind, we were what was left. But a soul can only be judged if it is whole. With only a partial being we were cast aside to live for all eternity on a planet so sinister and vile every enemy you have come up against wouldn't survive a day there. We were sent to the Dark World, a main division to the Dark Kingdom, which you know so much about. All the evil things that haunt you in your sleep, that give you nightmares in the broad of day, are the souls of those trying to escape the Dark World.

"In all actuality it's not an actual planet, more like a subspace in an alternate dimension, accessible from any other dimension, but hidden all the same. The Dark World is indescribable to you, you would have to see it for yourself. Which you will in due time. 

"Not a long time ago, you defeated Nephernia, daughter to Espasia queen of the Dark World, and last heir to the throne. You killed the last heir to the throne, Serena. This in chance makes you queen of the Dark World. Now before you go and get the wrong idea let me continue.

"The pieces of you that were left over eventually had to reclaim our holds on life if we were to survive in the Dark World. We formed and we eventually came to be what we are today. We are mirror images of you in almost everyway, accept for the pieces that were missing. Pieces of us that cannot be replaced. It's just little changes, little things that are different. But we have the same capabilities as you, Princess. We too are Sailor Scouts, but of a different nature. While you fight for love, justice, and peace, we fight for honor, survival, and chaos. Love and peace mean nothing to us, because we experienced none of this on our planet. So while you are Sailor Scouts, we are the Dark Sailor Scouts. Now I think it's time we introduced ourselves." She motioned for Rei's twin to approach her counterpart.

Rei and her twin looked eachother in the eye. Finally after a moment of silence, the twin bowed and spoke.

"My name is Shay. I am Sailor Dark Mars, and if you're anything like me, you're more than pissed off right now at finding some one else prancing around using your face and body and a portion of your soul. So let me start off by apologizing. And even though you won't trust me, pretty much ever, I am not here to cause you any harm." Shay said stepping back and joining her group.

It was Ami's twin turn to introduce herself.

"Hello! My name is Emi! I am Sailor Dark Mercury, and you were of course right. Our Mutus cloud, which is one of the clouds surrounding Dark World, does emit an Electric Magnetic Pulse which of course shorted out your computer. It should be working fine now." And without another thing being said, Emi turned around and walked back to her group.

It was now Mina's turn to be introduced to.

"Hello Mina, my name is Mika. I am Sailor Dark Venus. Not really the Sailor of Love, but I have done a few matchmaking in my days." She smiled at Mina, and in return Mina smiled back. They looked like they might grow to like eachother, even if they were enemies.

"I'm LeAnne." Lita's twin only said before returning to the group.

"What I don't get an explanation! You owe me that much!" Lita exclaimed.

"I owe you nothing. It's because of that stupid blonde right there that we were stuck where we were for over a thousand years. And it may have seemed like a blur to you, but we had to live out everyday of it! So it's not me who owes you anything. Oh no! It's you who owes us something!" LeAnne screamed back.

"You act as if she had a choice!" Rei jumped in.

"Quiet!" Ami and Emi screamed simultaneously. The crystals around them seemed to give off a warning ring, before they silenced. This gave everyone a little start, and brought them back to reality.

"Darien, how you been. Damn, if I look anything like you, I'm one sexy guy." The man said loudly, appraising himself, and making Darien extremely uncomfortable. "Relax, like you have your little bunny, I have mine. My name is Darius. I am of course Tuxedo Dark Knight, which is kind of a mix of your two alter egos and what not." Darius went as far as to try and shake Darien's hand, and he in return felt obligated to shake it back, so their hands clasped under a sign of truce. Darius retreated and the last scout advanced.

"Oh the suspense is killing you isn't it? My name is Selena, I am the leader of the Dark Scouts and ex-princess to the Moon Kingdom, current Ruler of the Dark Kingdom, and of course Super Sailor Dark Moon. That was a lot of breath. And you my dear have a new destiny to fulfill. You must help us overthrow the new government of the Dark World so we can take back the planet that is rightfully ours. If you don't, you will soon be assassinated and be forced to rule in the afterlife. The choice is yours, but I already know what choice you will make."


	3. Defining the Act

"Why do you all insist on saying that as if you can predict the future?" Mina asked Exasperated.

"Oh we forgot to mention. While you have access to Sailor Pluto through the time gate connected to your universe, we also have access to her. We too are Sailor Scouts. The difference, we're dead and the information she won't tell you because she doesn't want you to use it to remain living, doesn't apply to us." Sailor Dark Mercury said.

"So she works for you? Ok question. Are you good or bad?" Lita asked, slightly confused. This was already a lot of information for some one to take in and now the plot twists and thickens.

"Actually, we are both. If we weren't looking for help from Sailor Moon, we would be fighting the forces of good." Sailor Dark Jupiter answered. "But seeing as how we have a common ally in Sailor Pluto, we are fighting for the same things now."

"And if we choose to not help you, what will happen?" Mina asked.

"Well, as Selena said, assassins, who are as we speak searching the galaxy for you, not to mention the timeline, from the Dark World Senate, a corrupted portion of the United Government Alliance of Evil who are currently in charge of the Dark World, will come and kill Serena. They will then force her to rule in the Dark World and if she refused they would most likely torture any of you." Sailor Dark Mars said with little emotion. These last statements caused Serena to feel as if she had gotten everyone into a situation she had hoped they wouldn't be placed in.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Darius offered.

"How can you say that?" Serena yelled trying to keep her voice free from any high pitches. "Not only is my life in danger but the lives of my friends and those that I hold dear are in jeopardy of being tortured for all eternity if I refuse to rule some World I have never heard of! Not to mention I have to help you the forces of evil, which goes against all the ethics and morals I have, because you are to weak to take out some ugly monsters!" Serena finished with a gasp. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Is that what you think?" Selena asked, looking at each of the good Sailor scouts. "You think we are too weak to fight off these monsters? We have been training for one thousand years. And not for the sake of training. But for the sake of survival. We are a hundred times stronger than any one on your team. And that you would even think that it was you who are the stronger counterpart is just beyond me!

"You already know that each scout has a Sailor Crystal, yours being the most powerful of them all. But you are performing at a very low optimum power of your crystals because pieces of them are missing. We are your missing pieces! You could be much greater if you had the crystals that we have. The only reason we need you now is to join the pieces back together and blast these evil crackers out of here. We didn't suffer for a thousand years just to let you, some one who wouldn't survive a minute on our world, rule over us. Now you will help us or you will die. At our hands or the assassin. And not only will they kill you, they will enslave your people and turn this planet into a mirror image of the Dark World." Selena finished with a scowl. The naïve-ness of Serena showing through. 

"The Sailor Crystals were not meant to be in the hands of evil. They were meant to protect peace and love and ensure safety for all. Using them like you have been is showing that you are not true sailor scouts. You are just another enemy that we need to heal and set your souls free." Serena said pulling out her brooch. Just as she was about to transform, some one spoke.

"Serena, I thought at least you would understand. The universe is in jeopardy if you do not merge with these scouts and defend justice. Even if it is in the form of evil, there is still justice that needs to be served. Their souls can never be free until they are joined with you and you are killed. It would be an empty task to kill the dead in hopes of healing their souls. Serena, don't make a mistake you know you will regret. When great peril comes to the earth, will you destroy the only chance of saving it?" Sailor Pluto asked as she jumped off from a crystal landing in front of Serena with a click that rang out throughout the taverns.

"Trista, I don't know if I can trust them." Serena said tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can trust them with the lives of my friends, and Darien and everyone else on this planet."

"I'm not asking you to trust them. That will come in time of course. I'm asking you to join them, and destroy this evil that threatens the balance of the time line. And the balance of life. It would be wise to include all the power you can. Rini, Michelle, Hotaru, and Amora. I will not be joining you. I must protect the time gate from the Assassins." Sailor Jupiter said enveloping Serena in a hug. The petit girls body shaking violently from her crying.

"What about the others? I can't let them march to their deaths." Serena said between sobs.

"Do you not listen? You are not going alone. The Dark Sailor Scouts may have worked for evil, and they may work for them in the future, but they are the most powerful Sailor scouts in the Universe. They will let no harm come to the one person that will grant them their world. And keeping you happy and well involves keeping your friends safe." Sailor Pluto said looking Serena in the eyes. She wiped away her tears with her gloved thumb. "Serena, if you will not trust them, trust me?"

"I would trust you with my life, Trista." Serena said throwing her arms around her dearest friend.

"Then take this." Sailor Pluto said handing Serena a key to the time gate. "Only you and Rini will have one. You may only use it in case of an emergency. At the time you use it the world you left will stand still until you return to it. You will know the words when the time comes. Good luck, my fairest Princess." Sailor Pluto said. Serena finally noticed that no one had moved since Sailor Pluto's arrival. She must have used the Staff of Time to stop time. Serena smiled as she watched her friend leave. As if some one pushed the play button, everyone came back to life once more.

"Selena, Sailor Dark Moon, future queen of the Dark World, Shay, Sailor Dark Mars, Emi, Sailor Dark Mercury, Mika, Sailor Dark Venus, LeAnne Sailor Dark Jupiter, and Darius, Tuxedo Dark Knight, the Sailor Scouts that fight for love and justice, Tuxedo Mask, Mini-moon, Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn and myself, will join you and we will defeat this evil Alliance and let justice rule!" Serena said with such passion. There was no longer a choice. This had to be done!


	4. Leaving it all Behind

Serena tossed and turned in bed. For hours now she had been contemplating their journey. And while the others had fallen asleep, she remained awake, for once thinking of her responsibilities. 

*~* For years now, the girls have been telling me how I need to be more responsible. Or how I need to be on time. And now when I finally realize that being irresponsible can mean bad things to come for everyone, I can't think of the responsible thing to do. *~* She thought, staring up at Lita's roof. After leaving the taverns they all came to Lita's house, accept Darien of course, and everyone remained silent. Then they discussed the problem, for once in a mature manner, focusing all their attention on it. Not even Serena daydreamed. *~* Things are already starting to change. What happens after we defeat this new evil? We obviously can't go back to being our normal selves. I don't like this new side to anyone. *~* She thought with a cringe. She rolled over on to her stomach and looked at her friends.

Mina was curled up into a ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Her forehead was drenched with sweat and her eyebrows were clenched together. A nightmare seemed to plague her. And when Serena looked around the room, she saw everyone with similar symptoms. 

*~* This isn't right. We were all ok just yesterday. Laughing and carrying on like it was any old day. And then Selena. She's brought news into our lives that we never should have had to hear. *~* Serena stood up and walked into the kitchen. She sat on the counter and looked out the kitchen window out at the moon. *~* Mother, was this your intention? Up 'til now you have had a reason for everything. Did you mean to leave them behind? Did you not want us to be whole? Was it the bad you left behind? Why, Mother? Why now? Things were going so well. We were all so very happy, and now, it's chaotic! *~* Tears were making their way down her cheeks.

*~* You don't know what this means, mother. We can never be whole again after this, knowing that a piece of us is the enemy. If we were ever to fight them and we won and they were killed, would that kill us too? Are they the good half, or are we? Is there even a good half? I have killed so many, I forget what it is to be good, to be righteous. Is it justice that I truly fight for, mother. I fight for the justice of Earth, while sending souls to the Dark Kingdom to rot for all eternity. It makes no sense *~*

*~* If I had a choice, I would never have become a Sailor Scout! It's a bloody job killing day in and day out! When it is them that fight for survival! To fight to live, to gather energy not for evil ways, but to sustain life! It makes no sense!! I protect lives, yet kill those trying to survive. Sailor Crystals are not meant for peace and justice or to ensure that love is shared throughout everyone! It's for strength and valor, blood and war, victory and death. I want no more part in this plot! I will kill no more! YOU HEAR ME MOTHER! I WILL KILL NO MORE!!*~*

Serena made her way to her bag. Changing from her bunny pajamas to her street clothes, she silently made her way out of Lita's apartment.

"Is this what you wanted, Mother? For me to run away from the only sane things I have known in my life!? I can not let them be killed! They are my family, my friends, I will not let them walk to their deaths! Without me to help them teleport they can not go! So if I teleport alone, no one will be hurt." Serena stated to herself. She was running now, running down the deserted sidewalks to the park. She stood in the middle of the grassy field. "This is the way it has to be Mother! I can not allow them to be killed! If I die, then I die! They can continue on. This is the only way to ensure everyone survives."

Serena reached her arms out to the sky, drawing energy from the moon. A strong wind began to pick up. It swirled around her. A white light suddenly appeared and the park was lit up.

(AN: seeing as how I'm not that much of an avid fan of Sailor Moon I don't know the transformation call by heart so I'll make it up! ^ ^;;;)

"Moonbeam Superior Light…" Her eyes went a ghostly blue "ENGULF!!!!!!!" The light surrounding Serena brightened ten fold and soon dimmed out. Standing in Serena's place was Superior Super Sailor Moon! (AN: I know, gomen… not that creative! ^ ^;;)

She had on a pale blue fuku with a star shaped locket. Her gloves and boots were all pale blue. Her tiara was made entirely of gold crescent moons. Her hair was a silver blue color and trailed behind her on the ground. This was Sailor Moon's ultimate form.

"Farewell earth!" She whispered. "Moonbeam Sailor Planet…." She closed her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks freely. She spread her arms widely to the sky. "TELEPORTATION!!!!!!!" And the next second she was gone.

Watching closely from the nearby trees…

"You were right Michelle," Amora said jumping from the tree. "Well looks like we'll have to follow her." She said. "PLANET URANUS POWER!!" Amora said twirling her Planetary stick in the air. She easily transformed into Super Sailor Uranus.

"What about the other scouts?" Michelle said, jumping down from the same tree. She duplicated Amora and transformed into Super Sailor Neptune.

"Trista said she was going to get them, too. As well as the dark Sailors." Super Sailor Saturn said walking up to her two fellow scouts.

"Do you think they can be trusted?" Neptune asked.

"Trista says we can."

A few moments later the other scouts arrived…

"Where's Serena?!" Darien asked worriedly.

"She's gone, we got here to late." Saturn said, her eyes downcast.

"Gone where?" Venus asked.

"Where she promised to go," Sailor Dark Moon answered walking with the other dark sailors behind her. "Is she usually this adamant about starting adventures that she would go alone?"

"SHE WENT TO THE DARK WORLD???" Mars asked disbelieving. This was all her fault. *~* If I hadn't of always pushed her to take more responsibilities, she wouldn't have tried this on her own. I have let you down, Queen Serenity. *~* 

"What's the dark World?" Rini asked curiously. She still had yet to transform. She was in her little pink pajamas.

"A very scary place little one," Darien said picking her up. "Is it safe for her to come?" He questioned Selena.

"It's not safe for anyone to come that wants to live. Serena, could already be in some very deep trouble. The Senate makes it their job to monitor who comes into the world and who leaves. They will know where she is and they will find her, and when they do they will kill her. We must not waste any more time, we must go now."

"We can't," Sailor Mercury said sadly.

"She's right," Dark Mercury offered. "In order for them to teleport they would need the power of the moon. They can not teleport without her."

"The power of the moon?" Rini questioned. She suddenly got an idea. "PINK MOONBEAM ENGULF!!!" She was transformed into Superior Sailor Mini-moon. "I have the power of the moon." She said with a wink and a peace sign.

"Great idea Rini!" Jupiter said.

"Who is this child?" Dark Moon asked staring at Mini-moon increduously.

"This is my daughter. Future heir to the Silver Millennium. Sailor Moon's daughter. Sailor Mini-moon." Darien said. "Now will I be able to teleport as well?"

"Yes. We can easily teleport back to our planet, but if we would all like to appear at the exact same point, we will teleport with the dark sailors on the outside ring, the inner sailor scouts on the inner ring, the outers in the innermost and Darien and Darius in the center." Dark Mercury said.

"well then let's get to it!" They all got into the places. Suddenly it all felt so right to them. They all joined hands and felt remarkably refreshed and whole. They felt new. The words seemed to flow threw their minds and they knew exactly when they were supposed to speak.

"SAILOR PLANET MERCURY POWER!" Dark and light sailor Mercury said.

"SAILOR PLANET VENUS POWER!" Dark and light Venus said.

"SAILOR PLANET JUPITER POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET MARS POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET MOON POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET URANUS POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET NEPTUNE POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET SATURN POWER!"

And all at once they said….

"TELEPORT!!!!!!"

And in a flash of blue, pink, red, yellow, purple, black, orange, and green they were gone.

"And their journey begins," Sailor Pluto said walking away from the park fading away with every step until all that was left was the wind.


	5. Arrivals, Octopuses, and WHO???

"Man I wish I knew where I was," Superior Moon whispered to herself walking through a murky looking forest. There were slimy worm like creatures all around her and she already had to run away from a three headed warthog thing with teeth larger than her leg. Her landing had been rough and her fuku was torn, she was cold and alone and was regretting she ever thought about coming there alone. She suddenly heard voices. "Crap! Some one's already found me," She whispered running through the tangled mess of lifeless trees and brush. She came to a creaky wooden bridge and decided to hide underneath it. 

*~* It always works in the movies *~* She thought.

"She came this way!" A soldier said running across the bridge. He was followed by a dozen other soldiers. Serena mentally blew out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she felt something wrapping around her leg. She looked down to see three octopus like things wrapping slowly around her legs. *~* EEWWWWWW!!!*~* she reached into her lunar space pocket and pulled out her sceptre. She started prying the things off her legs. She got the first one off of her boot. But where it was there was now a hole in her boot. *~* Oh man! These things are acidic! If they get stuck to my skin, there's no way I'll get them off! *~* She was frantically prying them off, but now there were many more climbing up her boots. *~* Great, killed by baby octopuses, what a way to go *~* she thought to herself.

Suddenly the octopuses dropped dead. Serena looked down to see they had turned to stone and had fallen off. Not understanding how this happened but trying not to question why either she scrambled out from underneath the bridge up onto the trail above. She was dusting off her fuku when she noticed some one on the path ahead of her.

"Sailor Moon," A manly voice said. The man was cloaked with a dark black robe. He had a mage's hat on that covered his identity. He was about as tall as Darien and not an inch of his true form could be seen. "Sailor Pluto has informed me of your arrival. I will hide you from the Senate for as long as I can but that is all I can do. My name is Andaries now if you'll follow me I will take you into the sacred village." He didn't even wait for an answer before he turned around and went further up the path. Sailor Moon had no choice but to follow him.

"How do you know Sailor Pluto?" She questioned.

"She's my wife," he answered. This caused Sailor Moon to stop in her tracks.

"Wife?!?"

"Not really, I'm a friend of Selena's and thus I know her via her." He said with a chuckle. There was something about his sense of humor that got Serena thinking. She shrugged it off as she walked along with him.

In another part of the world….

The other scouts arrived in perfect formation. They landed in the clearing of a forest, similar to the one Serena landed in.

"Girls, Darius you know what to do!" Dark Moon said walking to one edge of the clearing. The other dark Scouts and Tuxedo Dark Moon did the same. They raised their hands to the air and chanted a spell that even Mars couldn't recognize and suddenly a type of force field produced. 

"This is to protect you from the dangers you will have no defense over. This will not protect you from the evil powers of the Senate. We will be flying to a sacred village in the far east. You can not fly, as you know so you must be on the look out for all dangers. Do not out step the lines of the field, for once you leave your immunity is lost and you can not enter again," Dark Mars said.

"What about Serena, is she still alive?" Mercury asked sadly.

"Of course she is! You can tell because Rini is still here. If Serena is killed than Rini would die as well. And when Serena is killed there is no way to get the throne back and there will be no way for you to get back to your planet, for there will be no power of the moon to guide you! So protect Rini at all costs, when we find Serena we will bring her back to you all!" Dark Mercury answered. The Dark Sailors took flight then and flew off over the hills. Darius stayed behind to help them out.

"She'll be fine, she's with a friend of yours," he reaussured them. "The only entrance points accessible from other dimensions are this one and a similar one, and since we couldn't sense Sailor Moon's energy at this one she went threw the other one. And Andaries was guarding that one." Darius said with a laugh.

"Who's Andaries?" Venus asked.

"Oh, I guess you don't remember. On the moon kingdom there was a magician who worked in the uppermost tower of the castle. He's the one who made the moon sceptres and planetary sticks and everything else. I remember Endymion and him were the bestest of friends. And most of you girls fawned all over him. He was killed when Beryl attacked the kingdom, but he was reborn in the same time frame as you. Do you remember who he is now?" Darius asked with a laugh.

"You don't mean…!" Venus said wide-eyed.

"Yes, as we speak, Serena is most likely with Andrew."


End file.
